Soulmates
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: C'est quelque chose qui existe depuis le début de l'humanité, peut-être avant, les gens naissent avec des mots sur leur corps, ils sont écrits de la main de leur âme-soeurs, un lien est crée entre les deux personnes qui sont destinées l'une à l'autre. Steve attend son âme soeur avec impatience mais, contrairement à tous ses amis, il n'a aucun lien avec, il ne comprend pas pourquoi…
**Titre :** Soulmates

 **Fandom :** Hawaii 5-0

 **Paring :** McDanno

 **Rating :** E

 **Warning :** Rien ! Aucun ! Tout va bien =D

 **Résumé :** C'est quelque chose qui existe depuis le début de l'humanité, peut-être avant, les gens naissent avec des mots sur leur corps, ils sont écrits de la main de leur âme-soeurs, un lien est crée entre les deux personnes qui sont destinées l'une à l'autre. Steve attend son âme soeur avec impatience mais, contrairement à tous ses amis, il n'a aucun lien avec, il ne comprend pas pourquoi… Mais il a mal. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Danny Williams, déteste ce système d'âme-soeurs au plus haut point et prend des suppressants pour ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer...

 **Genre :** Amour plutôt fluffly mais qui brise le coeur ?

 **Note1 :** Je crois que j'aime un peu trop ce couple, oh mon dieu...

 **Note 2 :** Allez ! Après le truc horrible, je vous propose du fluffly !

 **Note 3 :** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Steve

Il regarde les mots sur son mollet avec curiosité. _Hey ! Toi là-bas !_ Plusieurs personnes le lui avait déjà dit et, chaque fois, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre avant que la déception ne prenne le dessus. Cependant, l'espoir était là. Ces mots voulaient dire que, qui que soit son âme soeur, il allait le remarquer. C'était lui qui allait lui parler en premier. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de sourire. Il avait dix-sept ans maintenant et il était toujours un incorrigible romantique. Ses parents étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Les étoiles les avaient choisies et ils avaient vécu si heureux ensemble ! Il voulait juste vivre la même chose avec quelqu'un.

Il adorait écouter son père raconter sa rencontre avec sa mère. Leurs mots avaient été "Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je crois que je suis perdue…" et "Oh bon sang… C'est toi ?". Papa disait toujours qu'il avait repéré cette magnifique jeune femme bien avant qu'elle ne vienne lui parler et quand elle lui avait dit ces mots il avait été complètement submergé par les émotions. On pouvait sentir quand quelqu'un nous était destiné, un sentiment indescriptible, du désir, de l'amour… une attirance si puissante que personne ne pouvait résister.

Les âmes-soeurs était des êtres qui s'aimeraient directement, des gens parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, pouvaient lire dans leur esprit et s'aider mutuellement. Il y a encore six ans, ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions de son âme-soeur. Il avait toujours essayé de communiquer avec elle, lui partager sa journée. Quand il sentait que son âme-soeur était triste, il envoyait du bonheur, pour la colère, il envoyait du calme. Mais il ne devait pas être très doué car jamais il n'avait reçu une réponse… Tous ses amis disaient à quel point c'était fabuleux de sentir cette personne, faite pour soi, et communiquer avec… Steve ne faisait que sourire à ce genre de conversation. Ça faisait six ans qu'il n'entendait plus rien du côté de celui qu'il aimait. C'était arrivé pendant la nuit, soudainement, il avait sentit comme une coupure et quand il avait tenté de se connecter, il n'y avait rien eu. Il s'était mis à pleurer et crier, son père avait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital et personne n'avait compris ce qui avait provoqué cette cassure entre lui et son âme-soeur. On lui avait assuré que son âme soeur était vivante car, sinon, ses mots ne seraient jamais apparu…

Les médecins avaient dit que, peut-être, il était tombé dans une sorte de coma ou avait subi un choc assez violent. En tout cas, rien n'expliquait cette coupure. Mais il devait se rassurer : son âme-soeur était vivante et il la rencontrerait.

Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'est que c'était un garçon, et qu'il était plus âgé que lui. Les quelques ondes qu'il avait pu sentir était masculine et semblait mature. Plus mature que lui, du moins, à l'époque mais, à onze ans, beaucoup l'étaient donc il n'avait peut-être qu'un ou deux ans de plus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, la tête contre son mollet dans une position inconfortable mais qui le rassurait. Il allait rentrer dans l'armée bientôt, il voulait pouvoir protéger son âme-soeur si celui-ci s'était blessé. Il allait l'aider. Parce qu'il l'aimait...

Danny

Il regarda les mots, écrit sur sa hanche avec mépris. _Hey ! T'es qui toi ?_ Il les haïssait. Il prit ses suppressants. Trois pilules à prendre chaque jour. Il avait vingt-deux ans, maintenant et il était heureux de pouvoir les prendre, il avait dû attendre jusqu'à ses seize ans en supportant, sans arrêt, qu'un morveux se mêle de ses affaires. Il n'avait pas voulu être méchant avec lui car il avait pu entendre à quel point l'enfant était heureux de lui parler mais… non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il avala la bleue. _Pour ne plus recevoir d'informations._ Il avala la rouge. _Pour ne plus donner d'informations._ Il avala la verte. _En cas de rencontre, aucun lien ne sera formé._ C'était celle qu'il préférait car il ne pouvait pas admettre que si il rencontrait son âme soeur, celui-ci, rien qu'en le touchant, pourrait le clamer. Il n'était à personne et sûrement pas à un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui vivait au sud où il faisait chaud. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de lui parler, il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Ses parents n'étaient pas des âmes-soeurs. Celle de son père était morte, celui de sa mère était un connard qui la battait. Tous les deux, leur avaient apportés beaucoup de douleur mais, grâce à leur amour et leur soutien, il s'en était sorti. On avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'apporterait que des problèmes et qui pouvait nous tracer.

Il rangea les médicaments. Toute sa famille en prenait. Seule la bleue était légale. Car si on faisait un métier à risque, on ne pouvait pas être distrait par les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre et il arrivait que quelqu'un ne désirait pas avoir d'âme-soeur ou qu'un couple se sépare, ils pouvaient donc prendre un suppressant… Le rouge et le vert, venait de Chine. Un endroit merveilleux où le culte des âmes-soeurs n'étaient qu'une distraction. (On va oublier que c'était pour pouvoir organiser des mariages arrangés).

Dès que ce fut fait, il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Il avait un rendez-vous ce soir. Rachel Edwards, une magnifique jeune femme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Il était amoureux et, elle non plus, ne s'intéressait pas à cette histoire d'âmes-soeurs. Ils en avaient parlé pendant qu'il lui apprenait à conduire.

Il pouvait juste se voir avec elle, faire un brin de chemin. Elle était brune, un peu plus grande que lui. Il avait toujours eu un truc pour les grandes brunes, allez savoir pourquoi. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère et il voulait apprendre à la connaître… Il poussa un petit soupir.

Bien ! L'aventure commençait.

Steve entendit un bruit et tourna la tête, sourcils froncés. " _Je n'ai trouvé que deux sources…"_ Il coupa l'appareil et le rangea précipitamment, inquiet. Il ferma la boîte à outil en faisant le moins de bruits possibles et tourna la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait, il tenait un flingue.

"Hey ! Toi là-bas !" Son coeur rata un battement, ce sont ses mots, mais il les a déjà tellement entendu. "Mains en l'air, on ne bouge plus !

-Hey ! T'es qui toi ?" Demanda-t-il agressivement.

Pourtant, quelque chose le poussait vers ce blond. Ça devait être le haole dont Chin a parlé. Il a les manches retroussé, une cravate. Il était musclé mais bizarrement petit, pas plus d'un mètre septante, sûrement moins. Il a les cheveux blonds, rejeté en arrière et des yeux bleus ou gris légèrement plissé. Il avait le physique d'un boxer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré car il avait envie de faire des choses inavouables à ce blond. Ou l'étrangler, parce qu'il se sentait bizarrement énervé.

Danny, lui, était en colère. Ce type a dit les mots qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras et, savoir que ce type était potentiellement son âme-soeur le rendait encore plus agressif. Il avait envie de le frapper. Il répondit en hurlant.

"Non, toi t'es qui ! Je suis le lieutenant Danny Williams,..." Il allait dire plus mais il se fit interrompre.

"Commandant Steve McGarrett, c'est la maison de mon père…"

Alors qu'il parlait, Danny continua à parler. "Pose ton arme sur le sol tout de suite et montre moi tes papiers…

-Non toi pose ton flingue et montre-moi ton insigne !

-Pose ton arme sur le sol et montre-moi ta carte d'identité !

-Je ne pose pas mon arme, lieutenant."

Il avait le souffle court, tandis qu'il s'approchait du blond. Il était son genre, totalement. C'était lui. **Ça** devait être lui ! Quelle blague… Il perdait son père et c'était le moment que le destin trouvait pour lui envoyer son âme-soeur…

 _Merde… C'était lui_. Se disait Danny. Il savait que le type ne mentait pas. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type ne prenait pas de supressant ? Il pouvait juste entendre son excitation et son espoir. Il haussa les épaules, étonné. Sérieusement ? Ce mec se faisait agresser par son âme-soeur et il était _heureux_? La preuve que cette histoire était débile !

"Moi non plus…" Dit-il doucement.

Steve eut un frisson, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son âme-soeur pour ne pas le tuer. Comment le pourrait-il ? Cependant, son entraînement de Navy ne lui permettait pas de juste se laisser faire par quelqu'un.

"Sors ton insigne avec ton autre main." Dit-il calmement.

"Je t'en prie après toi."

Steve cligna des yeux. Bien sûr que l'amour de sa vie allait être un connard sarcastique, il aurait dit le sentir venir. Il en était presque amusé. Il l'aurait sûrement été si celui-ci ne le _menaçait_ pas.

"On le fait en même temps ?" Proposa-t-il, conciliant.

"Tous les deux ensemble ?" Se moqua Danny, incrédule.

"Oui en même temps !" Répondit-il plus hargneusement.

Non c'est pas vrai ? Ce mec était une plaisanterie ? Il continua de se moquer. "On dirait qu'on compte jusqu'à trois ?" Minauda-t-il.

"Oui, si tu veux vas-y. Compte." Dit-il, ne comprenant pas le sarcasme.

Danny se mit à former des mots avec sa bouche mais aucun ne sortit… Quoi ? Sérieusement ? Il aurait pu en rigoler. Sérieusement ? Le ciel lui avait envoyé une âme-soeur qui, en plus d'être un mec ex-militaire qui avait l'air cinglé, ne comprenait pas le sarcasme ? Des **conneries**. Il se mit tout de même à compter, il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer les subtilités du langages à ce néanderthal.

Ils se montrèrent leur insigne et carte d'identité et rangèrent leurs armes. Steve était soulagé, c'était son âme-soeur qu'il avait devant lui ! C'était lui ! Il était excité. Danny avait l'air presque déçu. Pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-il pas sentir qu'il était sien ? Peut-être que son âme-soeur était cassé ? Et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne pouvait pas communiquer télépathiquement ?

Ils se mirent à parler de l'enquête et se disputèrent ensuite pour la boîte à outil, Danny le menaça alors Steve appela la gouverneur. C'était l'occasion idéale ! Il faisait équipe avec lui, trouvait un instant pour le toucher et il ferait comprendre à l'autre homme qu'ils étaient l'un à l'autre. Une occasion idéale pour apprendre à se connaître. C'était parfait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de l'endroit après une petite réplique cinglante. Si c'était ce qui branchait ce mec-là, il allait lui montrer… Il était fier de lui.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard, après avoir trouvé la maison du blond, c'était un vrai taudis. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et avait un air abattu. Il se demandait pourquoi.

"Je suis passé au poste de police et j'ai vu ton capitaine, il parait que t'as mis la mise sur écoute d'un certain Fred Doran." Oui, il était venu avec une excuse.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, en signe de nervosité. Steve dut s'empêcher de ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite. Il en avait envie. L'homme était magnifique et savoir qu'il était à **lui** le rendait dingue.

"Parle-moi un peu de lui." Dit-il en forçant le passage.

"Je t'en prie, entre." Plaisanta Danny, énervé. Il avait le sentiment que le jeune homme s'énervait facilement mais c'était peut-être juste une impression. Il trouvait ça adorable.

Il vit la photo de la petite sur le guéridon et eut un sourire légèrement coléreux. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire un enfant avec quelqu'un ? Comment avait-il put se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que son âme-soeur ? Il avait lu son dossier et il avait été si en colère en se rendant compte que Danny avait tenté sa chance avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

"C'est ta fille ?" Demanda-t-il, gentiment. Elle était tellement mignonne.

"Oui, belle déduction Sherlock, je suis impressionné. " Toujours des sarcasmes.

"Ne me dis pas qu'elle et toi vous… vous vivez dans ce foutoir ?" Il savait bien que non mais comment est-ce que Danny pouvait vivre ici ?

"Nan mais t'es qui toi ?" Finit par vraiment s'énerver le policer. "S.O.S nounou parfaite ?

-Tu sais quoi exactement sur ce type ?" Il retourna sur l'affaire.

Il lui demanda même de l'aider, c'était presque suppliant et Danny s'assit en soupirant. Il lui raconta tout et il parvint à le convaincre de venir en enquête avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il avait vraiment énerver le type. Il finit quand même par lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

"On va s'adorer, tu verras !" Et il sortit.

Danny se passa une main sur le visage, ahuri. Sérieusement ? Ce type le prenait de force avec lui, et il était persuadé que c'était plus parce qu'il était son âme-soeur qu'autre chose et il pensait sérieusement qu'il allait s'aimer ? A la première occasion, il lui enverrait son poing dans la gueule !

Il avait dit qu'il lui enverrait un coup dans la gueule mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si rapide. Ce type était cinglé ! Il était irréfléchi, stupide et il avait peut-être des tendances suicidaires. Il pensait que parce qu'il était son âme-soeur il aurait un laisser-passer ? Il allait regretter de le penser.

"T'as raison, je t'aime pas." Dit-il en se retournant.

Steve était en colère et triste. Normalement, quand on touchait son âme-soeur, il était supposé ressentir quelque chose. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi, quand Danny s'était approché, il n'avait rien eu ? Il était pourtant persuadé que c'était lui. Il connaissait les attirances physiques, ce n'était pas ça. Mais il n'avait rien ressenti. Son père lui avait tellement parlé du premier toucher entre deux âmes-soeurs… Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé ? Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le lien qu'il ressentait pour le blond devint muet. Oui, il était toujours attiré par lui mais c'était différent maintenant qu'il ne l'avait plus près de lui. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ? Pourquoi Danny le détestait ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Ne pouvait-il pas sentir le lien entre eux ?

Il se sentit encore plus mal en voyant Danny faire un show de son petit truc de drague avec Kono. Il se mit à grincer des dents. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pour l'énerver ? C'était réussi.

Steve, même si il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui le liait au petit blond, dut admettre qu'il travaillait vraiment bien ensemble et Chin était un élément de taille. Cette unité d'élite promettait… Il ne le savait pas encore mais le 5-0 venait de se créer. Une nouvelle ohana.

Danny était en train de rigoler avec Steve, regardant un film chez lui en mangeant du pop-corn. Il adorait le gars, même si il essayait d'ignorer les picotements chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Il prenait double dose de suppressants : un le matin et un le soir. C'était les doses recommandées. Et, depuis, Steve avait abandonné l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être des âmes-soeurs. C'était tant mieux.

"J'adore ce film !" Dit le blond, à côté du brun.

"Je ne t'aurai pas pris pour le genre romantique." Admit Steve. "Plutôt le contraire."

Ils étaient partenaires depuis deux ans et ils étaient bon l'un pour l'autre. Ils se comprenaient en peu de mots, ils travaillaient bien ensemble. Danny avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour le détester mais… McGarrett était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait bon coeur et tentait toujours de prendre soin des siens. Le brun comptait pour lui.

" _Veuve par alliance_ et un super film !" Affirma-t-il. "Il a tout pour plaire : il est drôle, pas compliqué, les acteurs sont géniaux…

-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais sans coeur…" Il se reçut une poignée de pop-corn sur le visage mais il ne fit que les récupérer sur ses genoux pour les manger, ne bougeant pas. "Moi je ne suis pas spécialement fan…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils ignorent complètement leurs mots. C'est comme si ils n'en avaient pas !" Dit-il en fronçait les sourcils.

Danny posa une main sur sa hanche gauche, la caressant en fronçant les sourcils. Les mots… Il finit par hausser les épaules, se fichant du regard de Steve.

"Je ne crois pas aux âmes-soeurs.

-Tu… Tu ne crois pas aux âmes-soeurs ?" Steve rigola, incrédule. "Comment tu ne peux pas y croire ?"

Steve le regardait avec curiosité. Il était toujours persuadé que Danny était à lui à cause des sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard mais, si le premier jour il avait cru ressentir leur lien, maintenant, il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé. Il pouvait toucher et enlacer Danny autant qu'il voulait, il ne captait rien et leur lien ne se formait pas. C'était comme si il tentait de défoncer une porte en titane avec un cure-dent. Il essayait sans cesse de se connecter à lui, c'était comme si il pouvait voir l'endroit où il devait amarrer mais était incapable de trouver le port…

"Parce que c'est ridicule, je vois pas en quoi Dieu ou les étoiles pourraient savoir mieux que moi ce que je veux dans la vie." Dit-il, se mordant la lèvre.

Il n'aimait pas cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec Steve. Il tenta de mettre des popcorn dans sa bouche et de continuer de manger pour ne pas avoir à répondre à toute autre question.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait être avec notre âme-soeur ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça devrait nous dicter nos choix. Les âmes-soeurs divorcent, tu sais ? Parfois ça ne marche pas entre eux. Les étoiles peuvent aller se faire foutre.

-Tu… Rachel et toi, vous étiez…

-Nan. L'âme-soeur de Rachel, c'était Stan…" Il fronça les sourcils. "Et tu vois ? Elle a failli le quitter et elle a couché avec moi. Encore. Hourra.

-Mais à la fin, ils se sont retrouvés.

-Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que si j'avais été l'âme-soeur de Rachel, on serait encore ensemble ?

-Non, bien sûr que non." Il prit un air peiné. "Danny… C'est juste… Si ton âme-soeur apprenait que tu l'avais abandonnée. Comment réagirait-elle ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien." Il haussa les épaules. "Elle s'est sûrement déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

-Est-ce que tu n'y crois pas à cause d'un problème ?" Demanda-t-il, le plus subtilement possible.

-Mmh… Si on veut. Mes parents n'avaient pas de liens et les gens qu'ils avaient avant craignaient. On croit à l'amour qui se développe… Pas à un lien magique.

-Tu sais que le lien, n'est là que pour fait gagner du temps à un amour qui se serait de toute façon formé ?

-Alors, ça, rien ne le prouve !

-Donc… Tu peux sentir ton âme-soeur ? Et lui envoyé des messages.

-Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?" Alors c'était ça ? Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée d'être lié à lui ? Il grogna. "Oui, je peux. J'ai juste choisi d'en avoir rien à faire. On est clairement pas fait l'un pour l'autre…

-Tu… Tu l'as rencontrée, alors ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il se mordit la lèvre puis se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. "Ouais… Je l'ai rencontrée…

-Comment était-elle ?

-Urg… Bon, je vais répondre même si rien ne m'y oblige, d'accord ? Alors… C'est une grande, brune… Elle est gentille, un peu insouciante. Elle est mon type mais je n'avais pas envie qu'un lien me dicte quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de ne rien faire là-dessus.

-Tu… Tu l'as abandonnée ?" Demanda-t-il choqué.

"Elle s'en est remise." Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Steve resta un instant silencieux, de grands yeux tristes regardant Danny. Celui-ci tenta de l'ignorer au profit de la télé mais il se remit à parler. Il ne savait pas si il se sentait plus mal car, finalement, Danny n'était pas sien ou si il avait abandonné quelqu'un. C'était si égoïste. Quelqu'un sur cette planète avait besoin de lui et il avait juste tourné le dos à cette femme ? Il sentit sa jalousie parler "Bien fait ! Danny est à moi, putain." mais il parvint à se calmer, surtout qu'il n'avait aucun droit de penser ça.

"Je n'aurai pas pu m'en remettre… J'attends mon âme-soeur depuis longtemps…" Il se mordit la lèvre et continua de parler vu que son ami restait silencieux. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Si ça vient de moi ou d'elle, les médecins ne l'expliquent pas mais… Je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui…

-Oh… Lui ?

-C'est un homme…" Confirma Steve, il haussa un sourcil. "Quoi ? C'est un problème ?

-Pour moi ?" Il pouffa. "Non. Le mien aussi est un homme…" Il haussa les sourcils.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as…

-Oh bon dieu, Steve, non ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'était un homme c'est juste… On n'aurait pas fait un bon couple. On est ami, lui et moi si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu lui parles encore ?

-Steve, je te jure que si tu…

-D'accord ! Plus de questions à ce sujet… C'est juste que… Je m'inquiète. La moyenne pour trouver son âme-soeur c'est la mi-trentaine et j'y suis presque…

-Steve et si… Tu laissais tomber cette histoire d'âme-soeur ?" Demanda doucement Danny, tentant de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas qu'il attende éternellement. "Et que tu allais vers quelqu'un qui te plaisait vraiment ? Comme Catherine ?

-Cathie et moi, ça n'a jamais été sérieux. On est ami et on est sorti ensemble parce qu'il y a une bonne entente entre nous. On est plus des sex-friends qu'autre chose… Mais on avait une dynamique parfaite.

-Bon… Quelqu'un d'autre alors. Qui tu veux.

-Qui je veux ?

-Ouais, te laisse pas avoir par ce truc d'âme-soeur, franchement, qui en a besoin, c'est juste stupide et…"

Danny se fit soudainement réduire au silence par un baiser et une main sur son torse. Il poussa un petit gémissement embarrassant mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il en avait rêvé. C'était difficile à dire mais, malgré tous les suppressants qu'il prenait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver de cette bouche. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue du brun et lui caresser les épaules. Il voulut se coller à lui mais le bol de pop-corn leur empêcha de se déplacer. Le blond rit et prit le bol de popcorn pour le mettre sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Steve et recommencer à l'embrasser.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en embrassant quelqu'un. Est-ce que c'était possible d'avoir deux âmes-soeur ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Danny ne pouvait pas se lier avec lui… Parce qu'il avait trouvé _l'autre_ en premier ? Mais il était sûr qu'il était le sien. Il l'embrassa avec passion, lui caressant le torse avec tendresse. il sourit au petit bruit que le blond poussa lorsqu'il lui caressa un téton. Il décida de le toucher avec plus de précision, le pinçant tendrement entre deux doigts. Très vite, le blond se mit à se tortiller et gémir.

"Sensible ?

-Salaud.

-Mmmh…"

Il l'allongea sur le canapé et recommença à passer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. il était un peu surpris que Danny se laisse faire, il croyait qu'il se ferait jeter, mais, finalement… Il lui mordit la lèvre, comme il avait rêvé de le faire tant de fois et Danny soupira de plaisir. Il repoussa un peu le brun et Steve fronça les sourcils.

"Steve… Dis-moi la vérité… Si… Si ton âme-soeur venait à arriver, si tu la rencontrerais demain… Tu me quitterais, pas vrai ?

-Tu me demandes de suivre mon coeur et maintenant que je te dis que c'est toi qu'il a choisi, tu as peur que je te laisse ?

-J'ai peur que tu décides que, entre nous, ça ne vaudrait pas le coup comparé à ce que tu pourrais avoir… Rachel m'a quitté un mois après qu'elle ait rencontré Stan. Alors qu'elle ne croyait même pas au lien à la base. Alors toi…"

Il se releva et Steve fronça les sourcils. Il savait que c'était stupide. _Il_ était son âme-soeur. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir le second rôle. C'était justement pour éviter de sortir avec son âme-soeur qu'il avait commencer ce manège. Il voulait qu'on l'aime pour lui. Pas à cause de ça...

"Danny… Tu… Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. "Ste…

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-Oui… Je t'aime.

-Alors, essayons ? S'il te plait. Tu as donné une chance à Rachel, donnes-en une à moi. Je te jure que je te quitterai pas. J'ai… J'étais tellement fasciné par toi, je le suis toujours, que je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu n'es pas à moi…

-Tu me demandes de…" Il se fit couper par un long baiser, il ferma les yeux pour en profiter, ne pouvant résister.

"Je te demande de me faire confiance…

-Okay…" Dit-il doucement. "Je te fais confiance…"

Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et lui lécha la lèvre supérieur, avec sensualité, tentant d'exciter le brun. Il passa sa main sous son t-shirt et rigola, en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse.

"Hey… Je crois que je te fais de l'effet, non ?

-T'essaye de m'aguicher ?

-Ouais. Ça marche ?

-Je crois que tu connais très bien la réponse à cette question stupide, maintenant viens-là.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille dans ton lit ? J'aimerai être allongé confortablement…"

Steve leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva, attrapant Danny par la main pour le mener à sa chambre. Il le poussa rapidement dans son lit et s'allongea avec lui. Les deux amis rigolèrent, se caressant le torse et s'embrassant. Steve avait déjà appris que les tétons du blond était très sensibles, c'est pour ça que, quand il lui ouvrit la chemise, il se mit à en sucer un, juste pour entendre le blond gémir et le sentir s'agiter. Il lui retira alors son pantalon, défaisant et se débarrassa de celui-ci. Il commença à rire en voyant le choix de sous-vêtement du blond.

"Quoi ?" S'enquérit-il avec un air coléreux, les joues rouges.

"Un slip à carreaux ? Ça fait longtemps, hein, papy ?"

Il passa une main sur le renflement, faisant geindre Danny malgré sa colère. Le slip était majoritairement bleu foncé avec des carreaux rouges et gris. C'était à mourir de rire.

"Ils sont confortables !" Se plaignit-il. "Et c'est pas comme si je m'attendais à le montrer à qui que ce soit… Et puis tu portes quoi, toi ? Monsieur parfait toujours sexy ?

-Un simple boxer noir. Toujours." Il retira le slip de Danny et voulut se mettre à le toucher quand son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Il passa un doigt sur la hanche du blond et fut étonné de sentir une sorte de choc électrique et entendre le blond gémir. Il eut le souffle court. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

-Touche pas." Dit le blond, prenant la main de Steve pour l'éloigner. "Ce sont mes mots.

-Tu les… caches toujours ?

-Ouais. J'achète des bandes pour les cacher.

-T'es sérieux ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

-On n'est pas censé les montrer." Dit le blond, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce genre de bande, c'est pour les gens qui les ont à des endroit comme le bras ou la main… Pas pour quelqu'un qui en a un sur la hanche…

-Je veux pas que quelqu'un voit mes mots. Même par accidents.

-Je… Je ne comprends ?

-C'est toi qui demandes ça ?" Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Je croyais que cette histoire de mots étaient importantes pour toi. On ne peut pas les montrer, ça porte malheur."

Il rigola. "Attends… T'es superstitieux, maintenant ?

-Non…" Admit-il. "Mais… C'est juste que… Je ne les aime pas.

-Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Steve, tu veux me faire l'amour ou tu veux avoir une discussion philosophiques sur quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance ?"

Steve se mit à sourire brusquement, regardant Danny avec un air amusé et attendri. Le blond, encore une fois, fronça les sourcils et eut l'air de râler.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile, maintenant ?

-T'as dit faire l'amour…

-Ouais… Et alors ? Plein de gens disent ça.

-Non. Pas plein de gens." Il lui caressa les cheveux, s'allongeant à côté de lui pour lui embrasser doucement les lèvres, utilisant sa langue dans un baiser lent et paresseux. "Juste que… Parfois, t'es plus romantique que ce que je pourrais penser."

Danny prit place au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa plus sauvagement, le déshabillant rapidement. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser, se frottant l'un contre l'autre lorsque le blond se mit à chuchoter graveleusement à l'oreille de son militaire :

"Monsieur romantique voudrait du lubrifiant, parce qu'il a quelque projet pour ton cul, ce soir…

-Je… Oh… Fais chier."

Il se recula et se passa une main dans les cheveux, Danny fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun.

"Hey. Si tu veux être au-dessus, c'est bon pour moi. C'est juste que j'aime bien…

-Hein ? Ha non, c'est pas ça. Je m'en fous, du moment que je prends mon pied mais… J'ai pas de lubrifiant. J'ai juste des préservatifs.

-Quel goût ?"

Steve rougit en comprenant l'implication. "Juste… Normale.

-Hm… Dommage. J'aime pas le goût de latex…" Il haussa les épaules. "Ça devrait aller pour une fois, on achètera du lubrifiant pour la prochaine fois." Il rigola. "Et on se fera tester pour ne pas avoir à utiliser de capotes.

-Oh, je me suis fait tester, il y a pas longtemps… Check up routinier…

-Ha ! Le mien est dans une semaine. Tu devras patienter pendant ce temps. Passe-moi les capotes."

Steve obéit et partit chercher dans son tiroir, il sortit deux préservatifs et Danny en ouvrit un qu'il lui mit. Le brun gémit. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il était juste… Super excité par le blond en général.

"Tu as déjà fait quoique ce soit avec un mec ?" Demanda Danny, juste pour savoir.

"Rien…" Steve, sachant que son âme-soeur était un mec, avait été curieux à ce sujet mais n'avait jamais osé passer outre cette curiosité. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de liens avec celui-ci, il avait voulu qu'il soit son premier… Puis Danny était arrivé.

"D'accord… Si un truc te met mal à l'aise, juste dis-moi ? On fera rien de spécial aujourd'hui… Du moins rien que tu n'aies déjà fait, alors détends-toi et profite."

Danny glissa le membre dans sa bouche, n'ayant aucun mal à le prendre totalement, il était habitué à ce genre d'activités. Il avait toujours été pansexuel, et pas spécialement difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de coup d'un soir. Bien qu'il soit fidèle, il avait eu pas mal d'aventures quand il ne trouvait personne pour une relation stable.

Steve se mit à gémir et écarter les jambes un peu plus. Le blond était, assurément, doué. Il se mordait la lèvre et relevait la tête pour le regarder faire. Il pouvait sentir sa langue, sa main sur ses testicules. Il était en train de devenir fou. Il se mit à bouger les hanches, s'enfonçant un peu plus mais il n'osa pas faire plus, ayant peur de faire s'étouffer le blond… Celui-ci n'était pas dérangé, prenant le brun jusqu'à la garde, le faisant jouir très rapidement. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, Danny lui retira son préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle à côté du bureau. C'était une poubelle à papier mais Steve ne dit rien, s'en fichant profondément pour le moment.

"Comment tu veux que… je te retourne la faveur ?" Demanda-t-il, souriant. Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation mais il était prêt à essayer.

"Hum." Il rougit un peu et Steve haussa un sourcil. "J'aime être au-dessus… Tu crois que tu peux me branler pendant que je suis assis sur toi ?

-Viens-là." Rit le brun.

Il l'installa sur ses hanches et lui mit le préservatif avant de se mettre à le pomper. Il aimait beaucoup cette position. Danny avait la tête rejetée en arrière, il se mordait la lèvre et prenait appui sur ses cuisses, bougeant les hanches en rythme. Il se sentit un peu excité en sentant le blond frotter contre son membre, il pourrait jouir à nouveau juste comme ça. Quand Danny poussa son dernier cri, il hurla son prénom, tremblant un moment puis reprenant son souffle avant de retirer son préservatif et le jeter lui-aussi dans la poubelle à papier. Il s'allongea ensuite sur Steve, le prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou avec un petit soupir d'aise.

"Je t'aime, Danno…

-Moi aussi…" Il lui embrassa l'épaule. "Tu me laisseras pas, pas vrai ?"

Il devait être fatigué car, sinon, jamais il n'aurait dit quelque chose comme ça. Steve sourit, l'entendant commencer à ronfler.

"Jamais."

Ce qu'ils avaient entre eux était bon. Ce n'était pas parfait, ils se disputaient souvent. Danny avait pratiquement emménager chez Steve. Il venait même avec sa petite Gracie, et ils s'amusaient tous ensemble. Il avait expliqué à la petite ce qui se passait entre lui et Oncle Steve, lui disant que maintenant ils passeraient beaucoup de temps tous les deux et elle avait juste souri et dit "D'accord Danno". Comme le petit ange qu'elle était.

Steve caressa l'épaule du blond pendant que celui-ci cuisinait, ses mains passant sur les fesses et Danny dut se retourner et lui frapper doucement les mains. Il fronça les sourcils, faussement en colère.

"Je cuisine. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose et quand je cuisine, je n'aime pas qu'on essaye de me distraire.

-C'est toi qui me distraits. J'essayais de compléter mes rapports avant de te voir.

-Tu es un animal, voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas garder tes mains pour toi…" Il soupira.

Steve, semblant s'en ficher, se mit à l'embrasser tendrement, ses mains parcourant son dos. Danny se sépara encore de lui. Il était en train de commencer à avoir envie de lui. Il était à deux doigts de le pousser dans le canapé et de le violer mais, heureusement, il était un policier qui savait contrôler ses émotions. Il soupira.

"Tu veux manger brûler ?" Steve croisa les bras avec un air grognon et Danny rigola. "Tu ne serais pas un peu vieux pour bouder, bébé ? Je veux dire, même Grace est une gentille petite fille quand je lui demande. Va jouer dans un coin et je t'apporte à manger. C'est qui le meilleur ?

-Moi !" Il lui embrassa la lèvre et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Mais !" Commença-t-il. "Non ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas manger de l'ananas aujourd'hui. Juste de l'ananas; C'est meilleur pour ta ligne que mes spaghettis bolognaise.

-Mais tu as fait plein de spaghettis.

-Ha ouais ? Je vais peut-être inviter Kamekona, alors. Lui et moi, on aura juste assez !

-Tu serais pas assez cruel." Gémit le brun.

"Tu me connais." Dit sadiquement le blond.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer de cette façon pendant un moment, la vie était simple. Ce soir-là, Danny fit l'amour à son brun, lui murmurant des 'Je t'aime' et lui embrassant tout le corps. Ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, face à face. Steve avait une main contre sa joue, le caressa doucement et Danny reposait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il eut un petit rire.

"J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de tes potes de l'armée, tu sais ?

-Hm ?

-Ouais… Ils ne savaient pas que je les ai entendus, ou alors ils s'en fichaient mais ils ont parlé de moi en m'appelant le, tiens-toi bien, _petit pédé que McGarrett baisait_.

-Qui a dit ça ?" Grogna le garçon, énervé.

"Oh du calme, Neanderthal. Pas la peine de t'affoler." Il lui embrassa le bout du nez, passant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. "C'est juste que je trouvais ça amusant… Vu que la plupart du temps tu préfères que _**je**_ te baise." Il pressa son visage dans son cou. "Tout le monde s'attend à ce que le méchant Navy Seal domine le petit blond…

-Hmm… Je dois dire que le Navy Seal veut tout faire avec son petit blond… Et j'aime ta taille." Il passa un bras sous la tête du blond et l'autre il la posa sur ses hanches, juste sur la bande, les électrocutant tous les deux.

"Ha… Ne… Ne fais pas ça !" Gémit Danny.

"Faire quoi ?" Fit semblant d'ignorer le brun.

Danny grogna un peu mais ferma les yeux, une douce chaleur se répandait depuis ses mots dans tout son corps. Il savait qu'il était trop près de son âme-soeur mais ça ? C'était juste un sentiment si calme, comme si il se sentait finalement complet. Il se mit à embrasser le cou de Steve.

"Je t'aime." Sa voix sonnait un petit peu suppliante, il eut du mal à se reconnaître.

Comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas très bien, il se recula, retirant sa main de la hanche gauche du blond. Danny se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tremblant.

"Bébé ? Hey ? Viens-là." Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, paniquant un peu. Danny n'était pas du genre à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Sûrement pas comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se câliner tranquillement. "Tout va bien…

-Je t'en pris, m'abandonne pas." Implora-t-il. "Je… Je pourrais pas pas le supporter. Ne t'en vas pas comme Rachel. Je peux pas… Matt… Tout le monde. Je suis désolé…

-Hey, hey ! Mon amour, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tout va bien.

-J'ai besoin de toi… Gracie est en train de grandir, elle va bientôt complètement m'ignorer. Qu'est-ce que je suis dans sa vie ? Juste… Le deuxième père qu'elle peut voir de temps en temps mais qui est un raté complet…

-Tu n'es pas un raté. Elle t'aime. Elle sait tout ce que tu fais pour tout le monde sur cette île. Elle est fière de son père. Danny, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je… je sais pas."

Il était dans des montagnes russes émotionnelles. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais soudainement, toutes ses émotions étaient venues s'écraser l'une contre l'autre et il se mit à pleurer. Inquiet, Steve lui caressa l'épaule. Ne voyant pas d'explication, le brun se mordit la lèvre :

"Ton âme-soeur a un problème ?" Il se sentit jaloux en le demandant mais c'était la seule explication qu'il voyait. "Tu veux que je te laisse un moment pour méditer avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Non ? Il va très bien pour ce que je sais…" Il soupira.

Il commençait à comprendre cependant. C'était à cause de Steve. Les suppressants n'étaient pas assez puissant pour empêcher son corps de vouloir se lier au brun mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors celui-ci le lui faisait savoir en le mettant à rude épreuve. En particulier quand Steve touchait ce qui lui appartenait de droit : ses mots.

"Désolé. Je voulais pas péter un câble sans prévenir, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-C'est rien." Dit gentiment Steve. "Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

-Non. Je veux dormir. Demain, tu me réveilleras avec un bon petit-déjeuner."

Il se mit dans ses bras et, à nouveau, Steve toucha la marque. Il eut un petit soupir de bonheur que le brun remarqua. Il ne dit cependant rien. Il était de plus en plus certains que Danny lui cachait quelque chose… Il ne savait juste pas quoi mais il était bien déterminé à le découvrir...

Le blond se sentait stressé. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours de suppressants ce qui le stressait un peu, surtout si il devait rester avec Steve autant de temps. Au travail et à la maison. Ses médicaments avaient été intercepté par la douane et maintenant, il était démuni. Il se mit à se ronger les ongles, regardant la télé avec son brun, celui-ci avait remarqué le manège du père de famille, il lui prit soudainement la main, le faisant sauter.

"Danny… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je crois que je commence à me sentir malade !" Dit-il brusquement. "Très malade. Bizzarement malade.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre." Dit-il en passant une main sur son front. "Tu ressens quoi exactement ?

-Je sais pas… mal à l'estomac ?

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt du stress ?

-J'imagine… " Il secoua la tête.

Steve attendit trente secondes avant de continuer. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Juste… Je sais pas. Arrête de me harceler." Grogna-t-il. "Je me sens bizarre.

-Tu veux aller t'allonger ?

-Je sais pas… Ouais ?"

Il se leva, se mordant la lèvre puis se rassit. Il posa sa tête sur le genou de son petit ami et sa main passa sur sa hanche, jusqu'à son mollet. Il sentit une décharge dans sa main et, soudainement, de la chaleur et du bonheur. Steve poussa un gémissement, l'électricité partant directement réveiller son membre jusque là endormi. Danny fut étonné. Sans lâcher le mollet du brun, il se releva. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Steve posa sa main sur les mots de Danny, l'électricité devint plus forte et lui aussi se mit à gémir. Se toucher ainsi, il sentit tout son corps chauffer et lui et Steve vinrent dans leur pantalon, se lâchant brusquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Steve lui attrapa le bras.

"Danny… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" Demanda-t-il, fronça les sourcils. "Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Il avait l'air désespéré. "Je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité… Je suis ton âme-soeur, pas vrai ?"

Danny fronça les sourcils. "Tu dis ça parce que tu le voudrais ? Tu veux vivre cette romance avec ta véritable âme-soeur ?

-Non Danno, je dis ça pour que tu arrête de me mentir. Ecoute, je m'en fous si tu as un problème ou si moi j'ai un problème. Je veux juste connaître la vérité." Il lui embrassa les lèvres. "J'ai toujours su que tu étais fait pour moi." Dit-il doucement. "Je te veux avec moi, pour toujours. Et ce serait le cas même si tu n'étais pas mon âme-soeur. Mais tu l'es. Tu es à moi. C'est pour ça qu'on se complète si bien…

-Je… Laisse-moi y aller… J'ai besoin de réfléchir je…" Il se leva, se séparant du brun. "Je vais retourner chez toi."

Se foutant de l'inconfort dans son caleçon, il partit en courant. Steve ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher. Il avait déjà fait son maximum. Il allait laisser Danny réfléchir un peu et si dans deux jours, il l'évitait toujours, il le pousserait à discuter encore. Il soupira.

"Pourquoi tu rends tout si compliqué, mon Danno ?" Murmura-t-il affectueusement.

Le lendemain, au travail, Steve se sentait bizarre en présence de Danny. Il avait du mal à ne pas le toucher et il pouvait sentir de la peur et de la douleur qui suintait hors de lui. Il se sentait bizarre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Danny avait arrêté ses suppressants et que, maintenant, petit à petit, il pouvait ressentir la reconnection se former petit à petit. Si pour lui, c'était bizarre, Danny se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il avait mal, il voulait que Steve le touche. Il passait son temps à faire des aller-retour aux toilettes. Il transpirait à grosse goutte et avait la nausée. Kono finit par partir voir. Comme il n'était pas beaucoup dans les locaux, il n'avait qu'une porte pour des toilettes unisexes et elle n'hésita donc pas. Elle vit Danny, assit sur la cuvette, l'air de se sentir plus bas que terre.

"Danny, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir un médecin. Tu trembles et tu transpires." Elle vint passer sa main sur son front. "Et tu as de la fièvre… Je vais appeler McGarrett pour qu'il puisse t'emmener, d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Quand Steve arriva, il le prit sur son dos avec l'aide de Chin Ho et l'installa dans la voiture. Danny avait maintenant les yeux fermés, tremblant. Les émotions de Steve revinrent en force sur lui, il sentait l'inquiétude, l'incompréhension. Il se fit emmener à l'hôpital en quatrième vitesse, Steve avait enclenché les phares de la voiture et arriva à l'hôpital où on le prit en charge. Danny était à moitié conscient mais il tentait de combattre le trou noir.

"Msieur…" Baragouina-t-il, prenant la main du médecin. Elle était en réalité une femme mais voyant l'état du blond, elle ne se formalisa pas.

"Dites-moi." Dit-elle, l'encourageant.

"Suppressants… Je les ai arrêtés.

-Lesquels prenez-vous ?

-Tous.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Seize ans... "

Il s'évanouit à ce moment-là. Steve qui était là se mit à paniquer tandis que l'infirmière l'emmena simplement dans une chambre, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

"Pas de quoi s'affoler ?" Cria-t-il. "Il a de la fièvre, il vient de s'évanouir… C'est quoi ces suppressants ?

-Des médicaments pour éviter d'envoyer ou de recevoir des informations sur son âme-soeur ou le lien de se compléter. Selon ses dires, il en prend depuis un long moment, donc c'est juste l'effet de la réouverture du canal. On va juste le garder hydrater et lui donner quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre.

-Pour… Pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il ce genre de choses ?" Son coeur s'était décroché pour rejoindre ses chaussures et sa lèvre trembla.

"Parce qu'ils ont quitté leur âme-soeur après le lien ou parce qu'ils ne veulent pas se lier avec celle-ci pour des raisons politiques, religieuses ou spirituelles. Ce n'est pas courant sur Hawaï car le culte du lien est très présent, choisis par les Dieux, les deux âmes-soeurs sont faites pour rester avec l'autre. Mais vous seriez étonné du nombre de gens qui pense qu'il s'agit d'un leurre ou appelle leurs mots une cicatrice."

Elle finit très vite de s'occuper de Danny, ne remarquant pas l'air désemparé de Steve. Le blond semblait beaucoup plus calme maintenant, une fois endormi, Steve put ressentir des émotions beaucoup plus cohérentes. La peur, l'espoir, l'angoisse, tristesse. Elles vinrent également plus distinctement. Le docteur sourit et se tourna ensuite vers le militaire, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas été dérangée que le jeune homme reste, Danny était juste dans un lit, on allait fermer les rideaux pour qu'ils puissent se reposer mais ce n'était pas exactement une salle d'opération ou un endroit d'intimité stricte. Mais pourquoi ce jeune homme était-il resté avec lui ?

"Vous êtes son ami… ?

-Je suis son âme-soeur."

Elle se mit à rougir. "Ho… Oh !" Elle se mit à bouger. "Et bien, je vous laisse… Vous pouvez resté assis avec lui…"

Elle s'enfuit et Steve poussa un soupir. Il s'assit sur la chaise, regardant Danny mais ne fit rien pour le toucher. Il baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que le blond voulait être avec lui mais pas se lier à lui ? Il supporterait sa décision, même si ça lui faisait du mal. Il avait toujours voulu trouver la personne faite pour lui et l'avoir…

Il poussa alors un soupir. N'était-ce pas exactement ce que c'était ? Il avait Danny pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lien pour se comprendre. Il avait toujours su, malgré les suppressants, que le blond était le sien. Il ferma les yeux, en paix. Tout allait pour le mieux. Peut-être que le blond avait voulu lui dire la vérité et c'est pour ça qu'il avait finalement arrêté ses médicaments. Au lieu de lui en parler comme un grand garçon, il avait préféré faire les révélations de la pire manière.

Il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux, et maintenant, il pouvait souffler, il comprenait mieux les réactions, ce qui perturbait le blond… Et il savait pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il attendit que Danny se réveille et sourit, celui-ci y répondit.

"Hey, hot stuff. Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ?

-Toujours."

Danny fit de la place à côté de lui pour que le brun s'approche ou se mette sur le lit mais il ne le fit pas et à travers le lien, Danny put sentir l'hésitation. Il se mordit la lèvre. Encore. Il devrait arrêter ça, il allait encore se mettre à saigner.

"Tu… Tu m'en veux ?" Dit-il doucement.

"Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, Danno ?

-Je… Je t'ai caché pour…"

Il secoua la tête, souriant. "Hey ! Tout va bien. Je t'aime, okay ? Je suis juste là…

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me toucher, alors ?"

Steve ouvrit la bouche, surpris. En particulier de recevoir autant d'angoisse de Danny. Le blond ne pouvait pas vraiment ressentir convenablement à cause de ses supressants et il était dans le noir total. Ils se regardaient et Danny hésitait à tendre la main. Il mourrait d'envie de le sentir contre lui.

"Je ne voulais pas nous lier…

-Oh…" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, surpris et blessé. "Je… Je n'ai plus de suppressants. Enfin, presque plus… Alors, il faudra qu'on attende quelques semaines, je les reprendrai… Après." Il tourna la tête.

Doucement, de peur de le troubler, Steve approcha sa chaise. Au bout d'un moment, le blond tourna la tête, se noyant dans l'acier des orbes du brun.

"Je t'aime." Dit doucement le militaire, il posa sa main sur le matelas mais sans provoquer de contact. "Je veux me lier à toi, Danno. Je te le jure.

-Tu viens de dire…

-Je ne voulais pas le faire quand tu étais endormi." S'écria-t-il, outré. "Danny ! C'est… C'est du viol !

-J'ai arrêté les suppressants pour quoi à ton avis ?

-Tu crois que je lis dans tes pensées ?" La blague les fit sourire tous les deux. "Pour me dire la vérité ? Pour me dire que tu étais mon âme soeur ? Pourquoi pas pour le fun ? Tu es un salaud, parfois.

-Merci, moi aussi je t'aime." Dit-il avec un air sarcastique.

"Je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis que j'ai pu te sentir.

-Je n'ai jamais cru à ces histoires de lien…" Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aimer quelqu'un sans le conn…"

Steve s'approcha de lui, le faisait taire. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de sa bouche et il lui prit la main. Des picotements le parcourut tandis que les sentiments du blonds se faisaient plus clairs… Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort alors qu'il sentait tout l'amour de Danny pour lui. Il fondit.

Danny ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer à ce point. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et lui serra la main de toutes ses forces. Il l'embrassait avec passion, se retenant de pleurer. Quand Steve s'éloigna, ils collèrent leur front. Le militaire caressa sa joue. Il voyait que le blond était si ému qu'il allait bientôt s'écrouler. Il ne parvenait même pas à le lâcher.

"Je t'aime… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, je t'aime. Je voulais… Je voulais juste.

-Que je t'aime pour toi et pas pour tes mots ?" Danny se mit à retirer son pantalon. "Hey bébé, je veux pas qu'on…"

Il rougit et Danny roula des yeux. Il baissa aussi un peu son caleçon, faisant saliver le brun. Il venait de se lier, il était encore plein d'étincelles et voulait juste… le blond retira la bande et on vit, écrit de la main de Steve, les mots du blond. _Hey ! T'es qui toi ?_

"Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à apprécier ce que ça voulait dire pour…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que j'ai rencontré un type qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, cinglé, qui ferait de ma vie un enfer…" Il sourit, lui caressant le cou. "Mais sans qui ma vie aurait été beaucoup moins intéressante…

-Tu es nul pour les belles phrases.

-C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi…" Il sourit.

"Tu ne devrais pas être aussi têtu…" Il l'embrassa encore, caressant sa hanche, leur envoyant des chocs électriques. "Parce qu'au final… qui avait raison ?

-Toi, bébé… Toi.

-Je n'aurai jamais choisi un autre que toi…" Il lui caressa les cheveux.

"Vraiment ?" Dit-il avec espoir.

"Tu doutes ?" Il sourit.

"J'ai… toujours peur que ce soit seulement quelque chose d'induits. Pas réel… Qui, quand on sera habitué au lien, finira par partir et que je te sentirai me haïr… petit à petit… jour après jour… Comme avec…

-Si tu dis Rachel, je te fais l'amour sur ce lit d'hôpital et je fais écouter à tout le monde."

Danny ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de fermer la bouche. Steve attendit un peu plus, un sourcil haussé puis soupira.

"Tant pis.

-Neanderthal."

Il sourit. "Je ne suis pas ton ex-femme. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir de ne pas rentrer à l'heure, d'être passionné par ton travail… Tu sais que ce qu'on a n'est pas parfait, on arrête pas de se disputer, je déteste tes manières, tu veux tout le temps m'étrangler… Mais je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Alors je pense qu'avec ça, on pourra se soutenir." Il pressa encore son front contre le sien et le blond ferma les yeux, il sourit en sentant encore l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et la reconnaissance.

"Merci…"

Steve le prit dans ses bras, il savait que Danny avait ses problèmes, mais il ferait de son mieux pour qu'il y ait moins de _merci_ et qu'il se rende compte qu'il mérite tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui donner.

 **FIN**


End file.
